


Feels Like Forever

by Dreamin



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Spring, music, and love are in the air in the Cabrera mansion kitchen.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Feels Like Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt sent by an anonymous reader -- Benoit/Marta and "slow dance." Thank you, anon!

Marta hummed along happily to her iPod as she did the dinner dishes one evening in early March. Everything had been chaotic after Harlan’s death but spring was in the air now and she felt like she was going through a rebirth along with nature. _My family is safe and secure, I have more money than I ever dreamed, and I’m using my resources to help those in need._

_But there’s still something missing,_ a small voice whispered in her head.

_Not something, someone,_ she responded, her mind immediately going to Benoit. Marta didn’t know when precisely she had fallen in love with the man, but the first time he made her laugh was a strong contender. He’d gone back to New York after the trial and she hadn’t seen him since. Their frequent phone calls got her through the best and worst times, but she still missed having him around.

Marta smiled to herself as she thought about how he’d charmed her family as well. Her mother still insisted on keeping the guest room ready for him, changing the sheets weekly in case he showed up.

_I wish he would, I miss him so much._ She knew what her family would say to that – “invite him.” _It’s not that easy. He’s busy, especially since the trial. Everyone wants the great Benoit Blanc’s help. I just want him._

“I hope I’m not interruptin’,” said a familiar and amused voice from the doorway.

Marta was grinning happily before she even turned to him. For the first time since she’d met Benoit, he was dressed casually – blue jeans and a long-sleeved white henley. _God, he looks good._

Benoit chuckled. “Is it that surprisin’ to see me in somethin’ other than a suit?”

_I must be staring._ She turned back to the dishes, blushing. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said, a grin in his voice. “It’s good to know I can still turn a lady’s head at my age.”

“You’re not old, Benoit,” she said, smiling to herself. It was a common response to his jokes about being old. _At least, I hope they’re jokes._ “You’re in your prime.”

“I certainly feel that way when I’m around you, dear girl.”

The familiar endearment warmed her every time. “What brings you by? Not that I’m not thrilled you’re here.”

He chuckled. “I realized a few things and decided to act on them.” The music coming from her iPod’s speaker switched to Joe Cocker’s “Feels Like Forever” and he took advantage of the moment by moving behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. “Dance with me?” he murmured.

_I must be dreaming,_ she thought as she turned to face him, murmuring, “Of course.”

Benoit smiled softly as he gently took her hands and brought them to his shoulders then rested his own hands at her waist as they started to sway to the music. “Thank you, darlin’.”

“What did you realize?” she asked softly, marveling at his nearness and the new endearment.

In response, he sang along with the song. _“‘There’s a place inside my heart nobody’s touched before and when I found you, I found all that I’ve been searchin’ for…’”_

Marta stared at him, finally realizing that the warmth in his gaze when he looked at her was love. When she saw that he was holding his breath as he waited for her reply, she gave him a soft, shy smile before laying her head on his shoulder as they continued to slow dance. When it was time for the chorus, she knew she had to sing along softly, the lyrics were too perfect. _“‘All I know is that it feels like forever. All I know is I love the way it feels. All I see is how good we are together. And I never wanna see it slip away, I’ll never let you go.’”_

Benoit chuckled softly. “What a pair we are, Marta.”

She lifted her head to smile at him. “It’s like you said, ‘perhaps we deserve each other.’”

He grinned. “No ‘perhaps,’ this is a sure thing.”

“I agree,” she murmured before she pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
